Tengetsu Games: Shinko Aburame vs. Sayuri Uchiha
It was a bright and sunny day in the Land of Fire, the birds were chirping, the squirrels were gnawing on acorns, and there was a gentle breeze. The sun's majestic rays shined down through the large forest's proud trees. Their warmth saturating the earth with's abundant nourishment and nutrients. Any form of video recording technology was dispersed all throughout the forest, so that the civilians would be able to easily view the fight. Sitting on a tree, while reading a book, sat Shinko Aburame, better known as The Freak. He read an adult novel about a youth who had become the victim of a vicious parasite, and how it affected his sexual performance. "Hmmm... I wonder if I could ever have children. Or maybe my body has undergone too many modifications." The Freak said as he folded his legs, tilt his head to right a bit and looked at his adversary across from him on a tree of equal height. The woman was truly beautiful, had incredible long brown hair, rosy red cheeks, and a smile that lit your heart up. Even someone as odd as Shinko quickly understood who he was looking at, it was none other than the famous Sayuri Uchiha, the beauty of the hidden leaf, head of the noble Uchiha Clan, and above all else, the Ninth Hokage of Konohagakure, his village. "I must say, I truly do look forward to facing you, Lady Sayuri." "As do I, Shinko-san," Sayuri said, recognizing the man as none other than the jinchūriki of their village. She was well aware of his standing within the Aburame Clan, and knew underestimating him could potentially lose her the match; even then, it was best to begin the battle through a subtle approach. Raising the palm of her hand, she watched with her crimson eyes as a shuriken surfaced from her flesh. In the next instant, she took a stance, and hurled the weapon towards her opponent, commanding it through the telekinetic link she had with her metals; for this reason, the shuriken could not have been evaded, as Sayuri herself controlled its trajectory and was capable of altering its route at any given moment. Having spawned from her own body, the shuriken was vibrant of her unique chakra. As soon as Shinko sensed Sayuri molding chakra within her body, he would immediately weave the hand seals required to perform the Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance technique. He knew what his Kage was capable of, and didn't hesitate to react. He created a horizontal tornado that would launch itself directly at the shuriken and Sayuri, expanding to a large enough size to engulf them all. The tornado was a dark greyish in color, as it was infused with Shinko's kikaichu instead of flowers. If the shuriken began to move to avoid it, the kikaichu would then spit onto the shuriken to pull them directly into the tornado. The shuriken tried its very best to evade the incoming tornado, however, it was pursued by a stringy web and forced into the epicenter. As the blast neared Sayuri, she placed her hand out before her and created a metallic mirror, large enough to act as a shield. The cyclone of wind then ricocheted off of her defense and crashed into the ground. Sayuri appeared on the ground next, careful to maintain distance between where the cyclone had landed. She cupped her left hand, exposing metallic seeds she had crafted while behind the metal shield; sprinkling them into the earth, she lifted her arms towards the sky as clones emerged one after another from underground, nourished from the natural minerals they found beneath. Even so, they were none other than her infamous metal clones, bearing her insignia. The four clones began to move in the very next instant following their birth, each taking a different path on their way to where Shinko was located. They were essentially puppets without the ability to speak, though when it came to accomplishing their assignments, they were quite fearsome, in that they reacted of their own accord without Sayuri's consent. A clone appeared beside Shinko from each direction, and in the off chance he tried to move away, they would have simply chased him to no end. They sought to engage in close quarters combat, and because they were made from Sayuri's metal, they were incredibly durable, to the point where they would have split the blade of a sword in half if struck. As Sayuri created the metallic mirror, the kikaichu would latch onto it upon making contact, whilst the others would be ricocheted into the ground below. As Sayuri created her clones from the ground, not only her clones, but the kikaichu would burst from the ground and swarm Sayuri. As her clones made their way towards Shinko, Shinko would backflip away from them, sprout wings, go aerial, and exhale black clouds from his mouth that enter the atmosphere above and merge with. Before shortly the sky was darkened with black clouds and black rain began to pour across the whole forest. The swarm of Kikaichu enveloped Sayuri's clones and sucked them dry of their chakra, rendering them nothing more than hollow metal shells. The chakra they now possessed upon doing so was beyond grand; attributing the powers of the Senju and Uchiha alike, it was a profound chakra comparable to even a tailed beast, considering that Sayuri was of Kage level. "Rain" fell upon the entire forest, drenching essentially everything within oil. At the same time, Sayuri was met by a swarm of Kikaichu, looking to devour her like their cousins did her clones. However, the busty kunoichi released flames from her own body, that quickly created a sphere around her and attacked the incoming insects, scorching them with unprecedented levels of heat. However, even so, the rascals managed to absorb the attack, negating its usage. That is, until Shinko's oil worked against him. With the forest drenched in oil, it became even more vulnerable to the flames of the Uchiha head. Sayuri unleashed an even larger amount of flames from her body, that quickly spread out across the entire landscape, transforming what was once a forest into a flaming pit of hell. With such an abundance of fire, the Kikaichu that had specifically targeted Sayuri were annihilated, without so much as their ashes left before in the flames. The heat was unbearable, suddenly, as the forest fire grew even more gruesome. For an Uchiha clansmen of Sayuri's caliber, the terrain was welcoming, even more so, it was even rather pleasing. Harnessing the flames that spread across the entire battlefield, she sought to destroy the Kikaichi that had absorbed the chakra of her clones before they could return to Shinko. She was literally standing in a pool of flames herself, with her entire backside submerged within the heat. As Sayuri released the flames, incinerated the kikaichu, and took control of the flaming forest. Shinko quickly performed the hand seal required to use the Water Release: Water Formation Pillar technique that would fire a massive circular torrent of water downwards at the flaming forest and Sayuri in an attempt to douse all of it and drown Sayuri in the flood. As he performed the technique, he also imbued it with his poisonous rinkaichu and their poison to make the water highly lethal. However, Shinko would find his efforts to be in vain, for the fire had now spread out as far as the eye could see, and quite literally engulfed the entirety of the forest --let alone the entire battlefield-- within a vicious forest fire. The flames had continued to grow all throughout, and while Shinko's proficiency with the water release could not be mistaken, the fact that these flames had more exposure and much more power (thanks to his own oil) they dealt with the incoming water technique without much trouble. Just as the flames of Shisui Uchiha had required several shinobi to counter with their water release ninjutsu, the flames of Sayuri would not have been brought down so easily, especially not with such a dramatic increase in power. He could have possibly hoped to negate them with the sheer type advantage, however, there was no getting by the fact that it was an entire field of flames running up against what in this instance, appeared to be a tiny pool of water. Shinko's attack dissipated shortly upon coming into contact with the scorching hot flames, leaving no defense for the poisonous insects, who could simply not muster enough strength to combat the sheer amount of fire. They were incinerated immediately, leaving no remnants of their existence behind. As he was still presumably airborne, Shinko would realize that returning to a lower level was now nothing more than a dream; the flames had spread out and taken command over the forest, ripping down the trees and leaving behind nothing more than an ocean of intensifying fire. It was a terrifying sight to most, but paradise for an Uchiha. Sayuri's red eyes beamed as her body welcomed the profound heat. She covered herself within the flames, surrounding her being entirely before lifting her arms upward. All at once, the flames of encompassing the terrain rose up to the skies, and sought to attack Shinko from every angle, leaving behind no gaps in their concentration. As he had discovered earlier, the flames had managed to subdue one of his most powerful water orientated techniques, and just by the look of it, they had only grown even more powerful, meaning there was a great chance that countering them with a similar method would have brought upon anguishing results, at least in his favor. Flames swirled around, leaping beyond their allies and seeking to attack Shinko from above, literally leaving the man with no where else to run. Shinko quickly realized the situation he was in, and although he wanted to hold back for a while, that was no longer an option. As the flames came at him, Shinko quickly accelerated the growth of his insects. Due to his abnormally large reserves, he would be able to speed up their reproduction processes exponentially. Immediately, he released more than dozens of thousands of insects from his body. The insects would secret moist honey from all over their bodies, the honey was durable yet malleable and movable. Granting them some form of defense against the scorching flames. Then they entered their own Version 2 forms, as all of his insects were pseudo-Jinchuriki. The insects instantly formed a tornado around Shinko to protect him, and due to being in their version 2 forms their outer coating of chakra ontop of their honey armor would protect them from the searing flames. Both the level of power and speed put into the technique was phenomenal, as their transformation had drastically heightened all of their abilities and movement speed. Allowing them to pull off a technique of this calibre so quickly. The tornado was so large that it dwarfed the entire forest, seeking to shred and disperse all of the flames as the kikaichu would suck the flames towards themselves and then absorb their chakra while simutaneously devouring all of the trees and plantlife that the fire was feeding on. Determined to make the area safer for Shinko. The fire was eaten away by the insects fairly quickly, empowering them with the chakra of Sayuri. The thousands of insects forming around Shinko worked with the intent of establishing a line of defense for their host, though this factor was soon to be negated. Sayuri possessed a grand mastery over the manipulation of her chakra; so precise, that she was able to control it even after her opponents had absorbed it. Though they could not identify it for themselves, there were small bits and pieces of metals residing within her chakra, and these bits had long since been translated into the bodies of each and every one of the thousands of insects protecting Shinko. There was another unique factor Sayuri possessed over her metals. By forcing the chakra within the pieces of metal to rise to the utmost limit, she could provoke large scale detonations; one such detonation was usually more than enough to kill any individual. However, Sayuri was now armed with thousands of explosives, and to make matters all the more better for herself, Shinko was in between these explosives, right where the most damage could be dealt. Harboring a cacoon for herself, Sayuri pulled the trigger for these bombs with a single hand sign, invoking a large scale explosion that would have blinded anyone with how bright the light became. In a second, the thousands of insects exploded, further empowered by their own tailed beast chakra. It was a vicious disaster, made all the more lethal by the fact that Shinko would never have expected such a thing to occur. Sayuri warped her body into another parallel dimension, in the fear that the explosion would have wiped the entire island into dust, taking her along with it. Having no time to react, Shinko was hit by the force of the explosions all around him. Nearly killing him, scattering his body parts around the area and singeing them. Leaving his burnt flesh scattered across the area. Under normal circumstances, a shinobi would be dead, but due to Shinko's healing factor that he received from experimentation with insects, including the cockroach, as well as his ganglions, and his kikaichu's healing abilities, he was able to barely survive as his body could withstand incredible amounts of punishment. As the explosions happened, Chomei's chakra which was inside of the insects would disperse into the air and latch onto Shinko to coat him in a chakra armor which only had one main goal; keep Shinko alive, specifically the head. Thus, the damaged was reduced just enough so that Shinko would survive. The kikaichu within his body, and a small amount from within the ground would start slowly reattaching his body parts and limbs to make his body slowly reform. As they did this, they would use the Net-Shaped Prison technique to help reattach them while simultaneously healing them.